Deutschland 451
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: In the future the discovery of livable planets has very much happened. In fact Ino is from there, though she is still human. She is taken from her home to wed Sasuke Uchiha. But, the thing is she doesn't want to be at all. SasuIno


**_DEUTSCHLAND 451_**

**_Summary: The year is 2117, and the discovery of over 2,000 planets had been found decades ago. Ino is from Deutschland 451, but she's not an alien, she comes to Earth, to be hosted and married to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Can people planets apart get along?_**

**Prologue: You're alien to me**

Sasuke's point of view:

**_PLUNK._** That was the obscene sound of Ino's Fleischüberraschungssuppe (meat surprise soup) falling onto my exquisite dinner table, making a deep dent in its impeccable gold and silver polish. She had purposefully dropped it down with vigorous force. I frowned, making my lips tight; it was quite an unpleasant sight to look upon. She was such a child, she maybe human but she acts like a Dundervalden, one of the most silliest of races. I growled, the soup was obviously overheated, it bubbled and popped, the "surprise" meat was obviously rat eggs that were moving about. It floated around from corner to corner, a common delicacy for the people of "451" (a nickname for Deutschland 451, or just simply "D451"). Though I had not eaten since breakfast, my tofu salad was coming up harshly. I muttered a slow and strained "Thank you." before lining my spoon up with the bowl, by accident I had also mumbled a "disgusting" with it. She stomped her foot and made a sound resembling a wolf's howl. I felt a surge of caution wave over me, it was if she turned into a hungry lion right before my eyes.

"Sorry," I said stopping myself from going any further with my last comment. She was definetly no human to me. No matter where her parents were from.

"You know, Ino, I can't help but feel as if you dislike me." I said, even more cautiously monitoring her as she toured around the room behind me.

"What makes you say that?" She said all innocent like, as if **I **were the one who were trying to poison her. Ugh, none the less I answered her.

"No reason." I said poking one of the egg shells she put in my bowl with a spoon.

Ino's point of view:

_**HE**__**, **_thinks I'm dumb, obsolete without any prior meaning in this world. That's what most Earth Humans think of us "aliens", we really aren't though, we only migrated a few hundred years ago to D451. But, that's all the same with them, our skins might as well be as yellow as the sun like the Heliosen people, or greener than the XZMarshes. It was too much controversy to even argue, but still a ground breaking point was that one of their home planet's country was founded by immigrants and full of them as well, America. So why were we any different? Just because it's on a larger scale?

"What do you find of us, the people of Deutschland 451?" I asked slowly, analyzing him with concise vision. The slightest move of discomfort caught my eye. I could tell what he was thinking, he didn't have to say. I was almost surprised when he answered me.

"Competent, you have very finely made infrastructure due to the mercy and kindness of my world." What audacity did he hold within him that would make him say such a pompous thing? I was right about to set him straight before he cut me off.

"Sit, come share my plate." He said handing the spoon over almost too passively. He tried to make me sit on his lap, by patting it, but I was having none of that, I pulled up one of his throne looking chairs and sat down. He thinks he's some sort of king, well even if he was he was a foolish one at that. Even the way he talked upset me. There's no way I'm marrying that annoying, egotistical monster, there's just no way.

"I see." Was my only rebuttal to his earlier comment, I am not one to keep quiet in these type of situations, but still I was curious in what he thought of me. I had some strong idea, but he never full out said anything.

"What do you think of me?" I asked, with little kindness in my voice. I was trying to be as cold as possible. I pushed back my blonde banks with my hand and stared at him closely with my icy blue eyes tearing into him.

"You're..." I suddenly didn't want to hear it, I just wanted to be back home, away from this stranger I would soon have to call "husband". I almost had a gag reflex, but I injured myself purposefully to stop the motion.

The door bell rang to my relief, Sakura from planet Deutschland 451 was at the door. She's an descendant of the XZMarshes and the Earth People, so her skin is a beautiful olive green, it matches her eyes quite well. She smiled to me first before moving me out of her view to properly greet Sasuke. After rising up from bowing to my soon to be husband, she smiled to me once again as if waiting for me to open the door wider for her. I did so in minor bitterness, I didn't even want him and my childhood best friend was giving me major spite about it still.

Believe it or not this, _"arranged marriage"_ that gives me constant chills down my body, started back when I was 16, not my current age 22. (So, right now she's 22 turning 23, but this was planned at 16).

**5 years ago...**

**(Planet D451)**

**I woke up in a muddy terrace, my face was slaughtered with melon smelling rain (common in the summer), I was laying over my Uncle Raijo's grave. Alert, that I was even at a graveyard, I jumped back making a sound that came from my throat. I looked to the headstone in remorse, tears flowing easily down my cheeks. I used the back of my hand to wipe my tears.**

**Something told me not to sweat it though. So I sat cross legged, and smiled, because GOD never made mistakes, he died for a reason. Uncle Raijo promised me a very strong promise back when I was a very young. That as long as he lived, I was not to be married off. Now that he was dead, nothing stopped my parents from doing the very popular thing, sending me off to a husband. Right away once I had turned 10, I made a list of how to stall them, to wait them out as long as possible. I retrieved the letter from my muddy wet pocket of my shorts. I read over them and realized that more than half of them would prove to be in vain if tried out. My mother was bent, utterly _devoted _to me being wedded. I didn't want to leave at all, it just wasn't fair to me. No matter how many "oppurtunities" that Earth held. **

**I sat down with my back to the pressure of the air, in a few years I was to leave my home planet and travel to meet some_ man. _It was strictly rare that one would wed within the planet, it just barely made sense. For what reason, don't ask me, I wouldn't be able to tell you clearly. **

**I looked up to the sky, the clock said it was 2:18, I smiled with tears in my eyes, my throat tightened and the raw emotions lodged making it hurt physically. I bit my lip and turned to my best friend, Sakura who had insisted to stay the entire night sleeping next to my on my Uncle Raijo's grave. That's what friends do. I smiled painfully at her, she looked equally pained with a small bit of sympathy as if she knew what was going to happen.**

**"Ready?" She said after greeting me warmly, she had threatened to hit me yesterday if thanked her one more time. It was how I grew up, to manifest appreciation for even the littlest things. Because they're what we usually take for granted. Sakura had been a great friend to me, this was also a test of showing true colors to me. And her's were true and devoted. She was a wealthy young girl with really nice parents. Since she had money she can stay choosing her own husband, sometimes even the rich still did it just to fit in as much as possible.**

**"Yup." I smiled, slinging my arm around her shoulder, she placed her arm around my waist, until we got to the plain that led to my house. We squeezed each other's hand in expectation, we still had 3 days after the death to think of ways to postpone my marriage.**

**"Let's get to it." She said devoted to the cause, she wasn't D512 to the full extent, so the traditions of arranged marriages weren't up for discussion. She came from a family heritage of intellectual people. **

**I walked into an empty house, my mother was probably out shopping, and my father going golfing. That was what they usually did this time of day, immediately we began to under dress over the heater which dried our clothes in 3 seconds. Before it had a chance to burn out skins, we hopped off and ran to opposite ends of the house, to her guest room and my room to change out of the clothes. **

**Casually, we watched TV, slurped slushes and ate up all the goulash in the house. Filled with meat, we patted our bellies and belched, I was comfortable. I decided not to cry, but to make the moment last as long as possible. Our routine was to run around the house singing out Planet's World Anthem: "Deutschland".**

Present Day...

"Ino, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, as I came inches close to cutting my hand rather than the carrots I was chopping. I stopped smiling and reminiscing to look at my soon to be husband. My stomach tightened in agony, tears rose. I excused myself, but it was of no use, Sasuke followed me. He touched my elbow, and I moved it away aggressively, twirling around in a furious 360. I didnt want him touching me, especially now. He was a beast to me, a fiend, my enemy. He's the one who took my friends from me, and he didn't even view me as a human.

Sasuke's point of view.

She was crazy. She had those blue eyes with the red backgrounds instead of white. I often wondered what it looked like when she cried then, a darker red or what? I decided not to stare at her too long, but she stopped so I had to saysomething. I look back at her, I shuddered at the sight of her mouth, that was her best feature to me, those pink plump lips, she gave me no access to it, but those frowns came almost everyday out of it. I chose my words carefully, thinking it through. I didn't want to mess up without finding what was wrong.

"We have a guest, where are you going?" I said, cautiously not saying "What's wrong?" or "Are you okay?" it was a shoo-in for a sarcastic rebuttal or a rude "Do I look okay?" type thing.

"You can't even ask if I'm alright?" She said laughing a bit to hide the torture I was putting her through, I looked down shamefully, not daring to look in her eyes. Why hadn't I thought of showing at least _some _emotion. With the damage being done already, I looked to her with pleading eyes.

"Don't leave me with her." I said, knowing that Ino was rival to her best friend who had pursued me every time she visited Earth.

"Excuse me?" She said upset once more. The rage in her eyes told me to be quiet, to not make any sudden movements. She looked like a tiger, a ferocious look in her eyes. Since a tiger resembled her so well, I stood up tall trying to make myself as big as possible. She looked cautious for a moment, and carried on entertaining our guest. After walking away from me, she almost skipped her friend to get away from me as fast as possible. I groaned in defeat, how come I can't handle a woman? A rather simple one at that.

Ino's point of view.

He was almost a bit too terrifying for me to stay in front of him. It was almost as if, as if he thought I was an animal who was crouching for attack. I bit my lip to keep from crying, with half her attention on me, Sakura put her arms around me looking to the man she so badly wanted. She smiled wearily to him and excused herself, I made a small cry and like a child clung to her.

"Ino, I'm only going to the restroom." She smiled lopsidedly at me, I promised her I would turn around the whole time, still she refused to let me venture on that one. Sasuke smiled at me, I groaned.

"Ino, we've only spoken rarely since we met last year." Sasuke said in truth, my desperate antics shaved off a few years.

"Well, honey if you made an effort--" I started, lying a bit, like a know-it-all. "Don't give me that, sweetheart." He said inching closer, afraid of his touch, I dodged his attempt to hold me baring my fangs. If I had any, I gues my canines will do. I don't know when I started acting like that, all I know is that it keeps me safe when I look dangerous. I could almost sense he was calling me some type of animal. I regained my poise, and touched his hand with the most lithe I could muster.

"Then let's go on a date." I said almost twitching to his smile, with everything in my brain register I don't know why I said that. Maybe to prove that I wasn't some harsh animal, unfeeling fiance, or maybe, just maybe I cared. If he said "Sounds like a date." that would have been too cliched, way too obvious that was trying to be sappy.

"Sounds like a date." He smiled, his cheesiness made my stomach queasy.

"Too much?" He said his voice in a "sexy" rasp, at least that's what women of his planet would say. I nodded not looking at him, not "spacing out" either, I just looked around his fancy place in disdain. Too spacious, it was as if the pressure of having kids was screaming at me in every colorful look.

"Do you like it? I uhm, did it for you. When I met you at 17, well, first saw you, you looked like a colorful person. Though I had to wait years to get to try to marry you, I was somewhat okay with putting the restoration of my clan on hold. It was like a win-win, you get to have a bright place to call home and so do our future children." He said, the exact words that made me want to cry, not only did he speak of me when I was on my home planet, but the thought of children and-and ma--marriage. Why was he doing this? It was like he was saying all the wrong words.

Sakura went home early, with some kind of flu, of the stomach I think she said. I let Sasuke drive her home, and then went to go pick him up.

Sakura's point of view.

**She.** Had it all, a husband who was just _aching_ to bear children with her, a _very_, very consummate rich house, the husband who filled the better part of my teenage year's mind, and the fact that she gets to enjoy that made me break down. She _had_ **it**, but wanted nothing to do with it. Ino is such a child, she has the opportunity of the life time, yet still clings to the fantasy of her family and friends at home wanting to spend the rest of their life with her, and she wouldn't ever have to leave the womb-like place, her ever so comfy home. I never told her that I wanted out of Deutschland 451, that I literally disliked it with a severe passion, it made me twist in pain, it was a cage to me, a tie-down on my abilities to fly. She lived on earth, she had it, she had it all.

Ino's point of view.

It was raining outside, I locked the door from the outside, Sasuke had left about thirteen minutes before, and I would have to rush just to meet up with him without making him wait too long. I walked down the driveway, looking to the sky with my arms stretched out and my emotions expressed by my belting out of cries. He touched my heart deeply when I thought about it after he left, he didn't tell me he wanted kids before, well he did, but I didn't think about it being because he wanted to rebuild his clan? Why didn't I get that point blank?! He was a man who grew up without anyone who he had known before, saw his family and friends killed before by his own brother, then to find that his brother died and was somewhat innocent? I went on my knees, not minding that the dress I spent hours online bargaining and competing against those who wanted as well, was getting filthy in the mud. I was going to give him what he wanted, _happily_ even. He deserved it. I couldn't wait to tell him, I jumped in the car and practically sped down all highways, only slowing when I saw the police and pedestrians.

I steadily drove to Sakura's house. I've only been there once, and it was a little over a year ago. I came to a pink house, a rather big one, more wide that it was tall and went in to surprise my husband. I had it all planned out, I would playfully ambush him in muddy state.

I stopped the car halfway up the drive way, yanking out the keys, and locking the door to the car. I ran up as stealthy as possible and gently opened the door. He was standing right there, so I guessed it looked strange to him. That I was crouching like a spy. Ah, doesn't matter he loves me I know it. Or at least he did before. I don't know, but I'll make him.

* * *

Next day:

Sasuke's Point of View.

I tilt my head to the side, and then to the otherside, its almost impossible to find Ino to be woman, she was savagely devouring a tub of ice cream in mere seconds. I wanted to scratch my head, but Ino would most certainly hear it and accuse me of staring at her. (Rightfully so, because I indeed was) She probably heard my breathing even though I had the newpaper blocking my nose and mouth. She laughed wildly at some soap opera, stomping her foot and clapping her hands; that resulted in her spilling the ice cream all over my expensive Russian carpet. I grimaced, and tried to loosen my shirt not to criticize her for it. She turned her head slowly to me, and I covered my face with the newspaper.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said, trying to be nice all of a sudden, she only did that when she wanted something or did something wrong.

"Hn?" I said, as if I was oblivious to the fact. "You got some ice cream on your Russian carpet now, I sort of spilled it, sorry." She apologized, her apologies rarely made sense, and usually always sounded like she blamed me for it. I shut the newspaper, not smiling, not frowning. I simply looked at the damage and sighed.

"Nothing can get that out," I said aloud, sometimes I wonder if she does these things on purpose. She winced, then suddenly perked up.

"Slug hornet juice!" She said excitedly, she dashed to the kitchen, throwing the cabenetry supplies (spices, powdered milk, ect.) waywardly. I had to dodge a few before her epiphany moment.

"Got it!" She said carelessly sloshing my carpet with the slobs of green that looked more like gelatin than any cleaning supplies I've seen. Surprisingly, it did get the chocolate chip with oreo mints ice cream right out, it absorbed it and all she did was pick it up and throw it out. I looked at her in wonder, maybe she was useful after all.

Ino's point of view.

Finally, something to prove myself useful. I could tell in his eyes he was impressed, though I haven't touched the broom in ages and the sponge was my archenemy I had managed to do some work around the house. The proud feeling faded quickly, and things turned back to normal. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, I had already formulated a lists of plans to get us to act like real fiances. So, I told him about wanting a party.

"No." Was his answer before it finished out of my mouth.

"Yes." I said firmly, he gave me one stern look and I twisted away in a whine, dragging my feet to the room and slamming the door.

Sasuke's point of view.

She is so childish, I watched her leave and picked back up my newspaper. Moments later she was back in and had some poster board of random ideas of how to make our relationship work. I twist up my mouth and sigh. Just what was she up to now? I wasn't in the mood and she was making it worse, I didn't want to deal with this. But, I stayed pinned to my leather seat and waited for her to begin. She looked almost expectantly at me, and when she realized I wasn't going to fight her for it she began. Her reasons were invalid and nonsensical to say the least. I couldn't help that my arms were going up to block her out with the newpaper. But, soon enough it did, I was sort of intrigued by today's edition until she snatched it away from me crumpled it and threw it at me. I stood up and didn't reply to her silly action--after all I was use to it. She barley moved an inch back, but she did. It was like for that split second I actually scared her.

Me, frighten that warrior? That's new. Before she was all loud and blunt, I just gave up doing anything to stop her, in fact I even was overly good to her. Which probably reinforced it, but over time my love ran dry and withered. Yes, I loved her. Dearly actually from the first moment I met her, she had this cute and big personality to her, not that she was any different. It was just that I didn't mind her at first, until she wouldn't stop being rude and annoying. That rude and annoying behavior to me was fantastic, rude was outspoken and annoying was persistant. I just loved watching her move, dance, sing--anything really I was in love with. But, as I said...I just stopped.

Ino's point of view.

He just...stopped. Everything. Before he would laugh if I spilled something, and hug me when I yelled and made random mission assignments for the day or month or whatever. But, now he's just being cold and mean towards me. Maybe I deserve it, maybe I drove him to this point. But, still its no way to treat me, I'm his wife to be if anything. And I realized weeks ago that I was never going to get out of it, and I'd just have to deal with it. So, that's why I'm before him today and if he was being cold and mean I'd handle it and be nice until he was warm again.

"Sasuke, please listen." I tried, he looked as if I had grown an extra ear.

"What did you say?" He asked me in awe. I thought about what I said and laughed.

"Please I guess." I said giggling, he was warmed in seconds he looked at me as if I was the most interesting thing he's ever seen in person. So I continued. On and on and on, and he noted every word. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad marriage after all...just **maybe.**

Sasuke's point of view.

Ino said it. She actually said "please". Before it would be "give me" or "let me", like "give me food" and "let me take your new car out". And "now", now was the worst. "Give me that now!" or "Let me do it right now!" I felt like a mistreated pokemon.

But, now it was different I guess, or at least for this moment. I listened to her, and when she said "having children" I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't even take a breath. I felt a burst of heat and love come over me. I hugged her to the floor until she peeled me off by force. I was in love again.

A/N: Hectic relationship no? Man, are they hot and cold. I guess you'll learn to love ' do you like it so far? I do take constructive criticism, like character development ideas, clearification on plots, what have you. Its just flames that I do not appreciate. If you have a comment or opinion, really anything just tell me like "I liked...." or "Could you explain"...would be greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot.


End file.
